Tudo é uma troca
by Phynx Pride
Summary: "Estar na linha da vida, é estar entre o bem e o mau." Dominique Weasley.


"_Estar na linha da vida, é estar entre o bem e o mau. A humanidade é a maior fonte de quebra do equilíbrio, por que cada ser humano é composto por luz e sombra na mesma proporção. Nunca pense que é perfeito, porém, por ter o privilegio de estar na corda do equilíbrio, pois o simples fato de cometer essa avareza já te faz implicitamente imperfeito, porque para Deus o homem é apenas seu sopro e apenas ele pode dar e tirar sua alma desse mundo impuro que nós criamos.". (Annáuj )_

A garota de cabelos dourados fechou o livro após terminar de anotar a pequena citação em seu caderno. E só então relaxou na cadeira acolchoada pertencente a mesa onde estava. Sem se conter os dedos finos passavam delicadamente pela capa de couro escuro, contornando involuntariamente as letras em dourado e de auto-relevo que continham o titulo do livro antigo – A fonte alquímica do saber: Estudos avançados sobre o ser humano. – não conseguindo manter o rosto imóvel. Os olhos dourados acompanharam o sorriso leve e carinhoso de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.

- Lenncher! – A voz rouca e aveludada, definitivamente masculina, soou chamando-a muito próximo ao ouvido. A loira virou-se só para comprovar que o rapaz de cabelos cobre, olhos cianos e sorriso debochado, estava atrás de sua cadeira e ao virar-se o hálito de menta refrescou sua pele e invadiu suas narinas. Com o rosto anguloso e masculino, com a pele alva era manchado por leves e poucas sardas centradas no nariz fino e pequeno que davam uma suavidade única ao rosto jovem, sendo acompanhado por lábios bem desenhados. – Se toda vez que estiver com esse sorriso na cara estiver segurando um livro, vão te achar louca. – Sentenciou o quase ruivo sentando-se muito a vontade na cadeira ao lado da loira, que agora tinha os olhos no tom azul-turquesa.

- Não se preocupe com minhas faculdades mentais, Dominique Weasley. – Retrucou a garota loira com ironia. – Eu estou bem, só estou satisfeita por ter terminado uma atividade trabalhosa. – Começou a ajeitar, delicadamente o material espalhado pela mesa, da grande biblioteca que estava quase vazia aquele horário. – Eu não enlouqueci no tempo que te conheço, não será uma pesquisa que me fará enlouquecer. – Separado o material pessoal, dos livros que pertenciam a biblioteca ela levantou-se com rapidez e leveza únicas.

- Que alivio! – Exclamou com falso suspiro Dominique. – Se algo dessa magnitude acontecesse, metade de Hogwarts me mataria rapidamente, enquanto a outra metade me torturaria até me levar a loucura. – Dramatizou o ruivo. – E com esses meus cálculos estou incluindo professores e meus familiares, até meu próprio irmão mais novo. Elytah, você lançou um feitiço sem formula existente para cura.

A loira colocava um livro em uma prateleira próxima, riu baixo.

- Você exagera Dom. É apenas troca equivalente. Eu gosto deles e eles gostam de mim. E nem toda Hogwarts, só poucos amigos. – Elytah voltou a mesa, agora tinha os cabelos vermelhos e olhos em tom ametista, pegou o livro o qual estava entretida até Dominique aparecer, este bem grosso e levou a uma prateleira próxima a direita de Dominique. Este a olhou com atenção enquanto a mesma tinha sua atenção voltada para a prateleira alta e dali para o livro. Dando de ombros, Elytah esticou-se na ponta dos pés e levantou o livro, Dominique pode visualizar os músculos das longas pernas se esticando, a saia do uniforme subir pelas cochas roliças, ate o livro ser encostado na prateleira e magicamente ajeitar-se. Elytah sorriu de leve por ter conseguido seu feito e retornou a mesa, pegou a mochila preta sem detalhes, colocou no ombro esquerdo, depois olhou o rapaz sentado esparramado na cadeira, mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados. – Vou jantar. Você vem Dom? – Questionou.

O rapaz apenas olhou o relógio de pulso e suspirou pesadamente.

- Mais ainda faltem 30 minutos para "ela" ir jantar. – Comentou resignado, Dominique, enquanto voltava a mão para trás da cabeça. – Não dá pra esperar só mais um pouco El? – Perguntou com cara de pidão.

- Eu estou indo jantar, se quiser espere por ela. Eu estou com fome. – Anunciou sem titubear Elytah e foi andando por entre as prateleiras.

A garota agora tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos no tom ciano. Mal tinha passado pela porta da biblioteca já era alcançada por um revoltado Dominique.

- Você tem que para com essa mania infernal de mudar de forma a cada 60 segundos. Cadê aquela sua troca equivalente? – Reclamou Dominique. – Gosto de você loira. Posso aceitar ruiva, mas deixa meus olhos descansarem ao menos mais de 30 minutos em uma forma.

- Sou metamorfa e gosto de mudar. – Retrucou Elytah. – Você já deveria ter acostumado. É meu amigo a 5 anos e isso me da direito, eu te aturo você me atura, ta ai a troca equivalente. Quer que eu fique na minha forma original então?

- Eu não gosto quando você fica na sua forma original. – Reclamou Dominique com birra.

- Então aceita sua parte da troca. – Desferiu Elytah.

Ele resmungou algo e ela retrucou sorrindo irônica. Andaram lado a lado cada um com sua mochila e medindo pequenas intrigas, mas acabavam rindo um do outro. Entraram no salão principal e foram para a mesa das cobras sentando-se de frente para Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy.

- Ta vendo no que da sua pressa El. – Reclamou Dominique, depois de olhar a mesa das fuinhas e começar a se servir da comida enquanto a garota fazia o mesmo.

- Boa noite Corp e Al. – Cumprimentou sem se importar com o resmungo do amigo ruivo, uma Elytah agora com os olhos no mesmo tom cinzento dos de Scorpius. – Como estão? – Perguntou casualmente enquanto sorria leve.

- Noite. – Cumprimentaram juntos o moreno e o loiro.

– Estamos bem. – Respondeu Scorpius.

– Mas vejo que o Dom não esta. – Falou Albus sorrindo.

- El, ela assim não vai me notar. – Reclamou Dominique depois de bebericar o suco de abobora sem se importar com o comentário de Albus.

- Ainda com a obsessão pela Cartrone, Dom? – Perguntou com curiosidade Albus.

- E ele ainda se diz sonserino Al. – Desferiu sarcástica Elytah. – Convence esse cabeça-dura que se diz seu primo a ter bom senso.

- Eu não sou cabeça-dura El. – Reclamou Dominique. – E eu tenho bom senso. – Bufou enquanto olhava a amiga beber suco de abobora e tirar um pedaço da fatia do bolo de maracujá que tinha no prato e levar a boca e sacudir uma das mãos com descaso a sua reclamação.

- Seja realista meu caro Dom. – Comentou Scorpius entrando na conversa. – Você não tem chances com a Cartrone, ela ta caidinha pelo JS. E você não é popular como ele é.

- Oh! Obrigado Malfoy. – Satirizou Dominique. – Por jogar na minha cara que eu não sou como o resto da família. – Cruzou os braços perante o peito. – Perdi o apetite.

- Acredite primo a Cartrone não vale a pena. – Começou Albus com paciência típica dele. – Ela só quer subir na escala social sem esforço...

- Não é assim Albus... – Ia falando com uma revolta mal contida Dominique, porem foi interrompido pela voz fria e baixa de Elytah.

- Quer saber de uma coisa. Você merece sofrer mesmo seu idiota! – Expos Elytah colocando com força o copo na mesa e seus cabelos passando para um tom chumbo e os olhos pra um tom negro. – A "corrimão" já ficou com metade de Hogwarts que tem um patamar de popular e você ainda quer defendê-la! Quer que eu te morte a lista? Ok! Albus, Scorpius, Hugo, Fred, Terrency, Finningan, Promelcor, McGardem, Zabine... Ela não tem a decência nem de escolher uma casa por vez. Ela ficou com o Zabine enquanto tava se agarrando com o Albus! Quer ela? – Albus e Scorpius a olhavam assustados, apesar de controlada e falar baixo a frieza da voz era ameaçadora. – Puxa ela pra uma sala vazia e faça bom proveito! – A garota se levantou com rudeza, pegou sua mochila negra e com aspereza definiu. – Perdi o apetite. Noite Scopius e Albus. E pra você Weasley passar bem!

Dominique olhava assustado para onde Elytah passava com rapidez, logo ela atravessava a porta do salão saindo em disparada para qualquer lugar como que fugindo do demônio. Lily e Rose entravam no salão naquele momento, ambas se entreolharam e com os semblantes zangados foram para a mesa da sonserina e cada uma se sentou ao lado do namorado. Lily do lado de Scorpius e Rose ao lado de Albus, depositando selinhos rápidos focaram Dominique.

- O que você fez pra El? – Perguntou com sua cara mais amarrada Rose.

- Desembucha Dominique! – Exclamou Lily com ar mandão.

Dominique ainda olhava para a saída do salão chocado e perdido, por isso Albus tomou a frente e explicou.

- Dom ainda ta dando uma de babaca e olhando a pessoa errada. – Explicou albus com paciência. – A El depois de todo esse tempo não suportou e explodiu, com toda a razão.

- Ela me deu medo. – Comentou Scorpius e passou a mão, nervoso pelo cabelo. – Elytah zangada parece ser pior que duas Weasley's juntas.

As ruivas olhavam para o loiro e o moreno e suspiraram pesadamente.

- Agora entendo porque o chapéu seletor quase a colocou na Grifinória. – Comentou Albus sorrindo enviesado e também passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Dominique quando você vai entender que a "corrimão" não vale a tentativa? – Questionou cansada Rose e finalmente teve a atenção do primo.

- O apelido pegou mesmo. – Comentou Albus e Scorpius riu.

- Você é mais influente que imagina Al. – Comentou Lily. Albus olhou espantado para a irmã mais nova. – As fofocas correm Al. Principalmente em Hogwarts. Não importa se você é sonserino e eu e a Rose grifinorias.

- Quer concertar a besteira que fez, Dom? – Perguntou Rose ignorando a conversa dos irmãos Potter.

O rapaz olhou a prima e sacudiu de leve a cabeça em afirmação.

- Eu acho que o problema do Dom é inferioridade. – Comentou Scorpius. – Ele devia seguir o concelho da El e pegar a "corrimão".

- Fique quieto Corp. – Lily reclamou. – Não quer ajudar tudo bem, mas também não atrapalha.

- Dom você deveria se considerar sortudo. – Comentou Albus. – É um dos poucos que pode estufar o peito e dizer que ela não te pegou.

- Nisso o Albus tem razão. – Comentou Rose dando de ombros. – Sabe-se lá que doenças ela pode vir a ter. – Comentou displicente.

- Então foi por isso que me fez tomar aquela porção? – Quis saber Albus um pouco assombrado. Recebeu um acenar de cabeça de Rose.

- Lils você é meu anjo! – Exclamou Scorpius depois que Rose confirmou a Albus. – Obrigada por me fazer tomar aquela porção.

A tensão se desfez momentaneamente enquanto os casais riam. Dominique fez um ar de tristeza e enfim perguntou.

- Gente o que eu posso fazer pra me reconciliar com a El? – Questionou Dominique com a cabeça baixa. – Sabe, ela nunca me chamou apenas pelo sobrenome. E nunca me tratou dessa forma antes. E olhem que eu já aprontei nesses 5 anos que somos amigos.

- Você tem que oferecer o que tem de melhor Dom. – Explanou Lily com simplicidade.

- Você tem que dar a ela o que ela precisa e deseja, Dom. – Disse Rose tranqüila.

- E o que seria? – Perguntou confuso. – O que eu tenho que ela deseja a ponto de me perdoar?

Albus e Scorpius entrolharam-se com adimiração no olhar.

- Cara você tem certeza que não é filho do Percy? – Gozou Scorpius fazendo Albus ri.

============DW==============

Elytah estava de pé recostada no frondoso tronco da arvore de frente ao lago. A luz da lua e das estrelas refletida, nas águas tranqüilas, parecendo um segundo céu. O brilho prateado da lua recaia sobre os longos fios prateados das madeixas lisas de Elytah, tornando a paisagem um pouco surreal. Com um suspiro cansado e o olhar focado na lua crescente a prateada falou sem pestanejar.

- Dominique Weasley, eu sei que é você em baixo da capa do Albus. – Falou em tom baixo e suave. – o que você quer?

- Como soube que era eu? – Dominique já tirava a capa e guardava dentro da própria mochila. Ele olhou a garota que nem sequer mudara a posição. – Eu vim te pedir desculpas Elytah. – Falou depois de algum tempo de um silencio opressor.

- Hum... – Elytah parecia perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

- Eu sei que sou um imbecil. – Expressou Dominique com sua voz rouca de sempre, mas com uma carga de constrangimento e arrependimento enorme. Se postou a frente da garota. – Me perdoa El. Eu não quero te ver longe de mim.

- Como me achou? – A voz melodiosa soou distante.

- Eu tive que pedir ajuda ao JS e ao Al pra te encontrar. – Respondeu de pronto Dominique olhando a moça que sequer desgrudava o olhar da lua.

- O que ele pediram em troca do favor? – A voz de Elytah agora se tornou mais calorosa e ela baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos.

- Vou limpar o uniforme de quadribol do Al pelo resto da temporada e para o JS vou ter que pagar uma detenção com o professor Karter no lugar dele, por um mês. – Respondeu Dominique com humildade. – Mas pra ganhar seu perdão eu faço qualquer coisa El.

- Eu reconheci você pelo cheiro. – A voz de Elytah saiu baixa e ele só ouviu por estar muito próximo. – Seu perfume é um cheiro único de terra molhada e ameixa. Sinto o seu perfume desde o primeiro dia na cabine do trem de Hogwarts.

- Serio? – Curioso e surpreso, Dominique, acabou perguntando.

- Ok, Dom. – Falou Elytah ainda sem olhar para ele. – Eu também exagerei. A gente não escolhe quem quer amar, né? Eu só não quero que você sofra. Me deixa triste ver você ficar assim por uma pessoa que não te merece, que não vai te fazer feli... – A voz dela cortou quando uma das mãos de Dominique a fizeram levantar o olhar para ele.

Eles estavam muito próximos a ponto de um sentir a respiração do outro. Os olhos cianos de Dominique encarando os olhos prateados da forma original de Elytah.

- Sabe El... – Começou vagamente Dominique. – Eu não gosto quando você esta na sua forma original porque toda vez que te olho tenho a impressão que você vai abrir um par belíssimo de asas braças e vai voar para longe. – Falava com lentidão e carinho. – Você parece um anjo assim. – Ele sorria abertamente e a felicidade do sorriso chegava ao olhar.

- Por que você ta falando essas coisas? – Ofegou Elytah pela proximidade e força da presença de Dominique. – O que você quer?

- Eu já disse. – Disse tranqüilo e se fazendo de desentendido, Dominique, enquanto deslizava os dedos suavemente nas faces alvas e um pouco coradas da garota. – Quero o seu perdão.

- Esta, perdoado, Dom. – Falou um pouco nervosa e ofegante, Elytah. – Agora, por favor, afaste-se um pouco. – Ela sentia a face arder em sinal claro que devia estar corada.

Dominique retirou a mão da face da garota. Elytah fez menção de afastar-se porem Dominique foi mais rápido e bloqueou o caminho da garota prateada com os braços em cada lado do corpo dela, prensando-a contra a árvore.

- Tenho outra confissão El. – Falou Dominique com simplicidade. – Nunca realmente achei que pudesse ter quem eu desejava.

- Eu já te disse Dom, é só você ir até ela. – Falou Elytah com paciência e fechou os olhos.

- Você quer saber o por que, El? – Insistiu Dominique. A garota olhou ele e suspirou pesado acenando positivo com a cabeça. – Porque eu nunca tive real coragem de correr atrás de quem eu desejava de verdade. Por medo de receber uma resposta que eu não queria ouvir. Só que eu percebo agora que eu que fui cego. El você já desejou alguém que não pudesse ter? – Quis saber.

- Claro Dom. – Respondeu Elytah um pouco tristonha. – Como eu disse a gente não manda no coração.

- Você foi atrás dessa pessoa El? – Insistiu Dominique, mas sorria de leve.

- Hum... Por que isso agora Dom? – Tentou escapar da pergunta Elytah.

- Você teve medo de ir ate essa pessoa então. – Deduziu Dominique. – Tudo bem. Eu sou covarde, tenho medo. Ao menos agora você me entende. – Riu coçando a cabeça com uma das mãos e Elytah relaxou com esse movimento e acabou sorrindo.

Dominique aproveitou essa distração e colou os lábios aos lábios rosados e cheios de Elytah, iniciando um beijo cálido. No inicio do toque Elytah admirada abriu bem os olhos, mas quando sentiu a mão do rapaz em sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos, os olhos fecharam instantaneamente. Com pequenas mordidas no lábio inferior de Elytah, Dominique intensificava o beijo ate que passou sua língua sobre os lábios da parceira e ela lhe deu passagem para o encontro de ambas as línguas. Os braços de Elytah envolveram o pescoço de Dominique e ela sentiu o braço dele lhe envolver a cintura aproximando os corpos. Era uma dança perfeita de caricias, línguas, lábios e desejo. O fôlego de ambos se extinguia e então se separaram em busca de ar. Para não perder o contato Dominique colou as testas.

- Isso, não foi nada equivalente. – Ofegou Dominique, abraçado a Elytah. A garota o afastou e seus olhos prateados cruzaram com os cianos em evidente duvida. – Você é mais do que eu merece El. Na sua alquimia diz que tudo é uma troca equivalente, não é? – Ela afirmou com um aceno. – Eu sou burro demais por ter te deixado sofrer tanto.

Elytah riu com gosto e olhou o ruivo de olhos cianos com um olhar matreiro que ele conhecia bem. Ela sempre o olhava assim quando eles iam aprontar algo com um dos planos perfeitos dela.

- Eu não quero troca equivalente aqui Dom. – Definiu Elytah. – Quero apenas você.


End file.
